fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Sharpe
Daniel Sharpe '(ダニエル·シャープ ''Danieru Shapu) is an Independent Earth-Make mage that travels around Fiore to get stronger. He and his best friend, Andrew, are always arguing. Appearance Daniel is a tall, thin man in his mid twenties with long, red hair. He has a scar on his stomach from when a dark guild invaded his town and stabbed him. Daniel miraculously lived and has a scar where the stab was. Daniel's casual attire is a green v-neck shirt, a black hoodie with gold drawstrings, and a pair of khakis. When in battle, he dawns a black and gray jacket, with matching pants, a white shirt, and a red scarf matching his hair. In the Grand Magic Games, he wore a matching uniform with his team, a black cloak with a gold trim, a white dress shirt, a pair of black jeans, and his scarf. Personality Daniel is a calm and sarcastic person. He has the best sense of humor out of his team and always cracks a joke at the worst time. He always cheers up his teammates and finds a way to make them laugh at the worst moments. He is also very calm. He never panics and tries to think his way out of bad situations strategically and evaluates every single possibility. Daniel cares about his friends and would do anything to protect them. Daniel relies on his magic and when he runs out of magic power he often panics and imagines the worse possible situation. When this time comes, his friends have to snap him out of it or he will die. When he was fighting a Vulcan as a child, he ran out of magic power and thus almost died to the Vulcan, but Andrew and Emma saved him and thus began their friendship. Daniel has since been loyal to his friends and wants to pay them back for saving his life. Daniel loves to read. He is a total bookworm and spends most of his free time reading, if not with friends. He loves reading fantasy books and often daydreams about being in a sci-fi world (even though he is in one). He keeps a notebook with him to write down everything about his journeys. He is also a good artist. He draws multiple pictures of the monsters he encounters to document them. Magic and Abilities 'Earth-Make '(石の石のメイクのモデリング魔法 Earsu Meiku) ''A type of Molding Magic that allows the user to create and shape stone, rocks and concrete at his will. Daniel uses the Static version of Earth-Make, allowing him to create inanimate objects. Molding Magic is described as a very intricate and complicated magic, being of use in battle as both offensive and defensive magic, and it's usefulness outside of battle as well. Daniel is a very skilled Molder Mage, having years of experience, and being able to create virtually everything and anything. * '''Earth-Make: Shield '(シールド''Shīrudo) ''A large block of earth erupts from the ground and shields the user from attacks. * '''Earth-Make: Hammer (ハンマー, Hanmā): When performing this spell, the user creates a powerful hammer out of earth. Although it's power isn't fully seen, it has shown to be able to make people stay cautious of it. * Earth-Make: Dome (ドーム, Dōmu): When performing this spell, the user creates a dome of earth, with the surrounding earth available. The user has shown to be able to take earth someone else is controlling with magic, and use it as their own. * Earth-Make: Prison (刑務所, Purizun): When the user performs this spell, they utilize all the natural materials available to create a powerful prison, that can only be broken out from with extreme power. * Earth-Make: Wall (壁, Warru): A basic, but powerful technique, which creates a large wall of earth and wood to hold opponents at bay. * Earth-Make: Mountain (山, Mountann): The user forces a massive spike to erupt from the ground beneath the opponent. * Earth-Make: Spikes (スパイク, Supaiku): The user causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target. * Earth-Make: Cannon (カノン, Kanon): The user creates a massive cannon to fire at a target, usually for smashing walls. * Earth-Make: Spear (槍, Supear): The user creates a spear to fight with. The spear can be as ornate as the user wants it to be. * Earth-Make: Ax (斧, Akkusu): With this spell, the user creates an ax to fight with, the size and style of the ax is dependent on the user's needs at the time.